


Prisoner of love PART 1

by Lenatoutcourt



Series: Liking what I like don't make me a bitch [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom Mickey Milkovich, Endgame Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Enemies to Lovers, Gallavich Endgame, Happy Ending, Hate to Love, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich Happy Ending, Lip is a motherfucker, Love/Hate, M/M, Mickey is rich, Non-Bipolar Ian Gallagher, Oral Sex, Revenge, Revenge Sex, Slap Slap Kiss, Smut, Top Ian Gallagher, Violence, happy ending (in part 2), happy ending gallavich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-12 13:30:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15340881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenatoutcourt/pseuds/Lenatoutcourt
Summary: Mickey wants to take revenge on the man who pushed Mandy to try to commit suicide.Blinded by hate, he kidnaps Curtis ...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a mix between "Shameless" and "Prisoner of Love" (a Thai TV series).
> 
> A small gift for the members of ♡ EXPECTO MILKOVICH ♡

 

 

Life isn't easy when you are a Gallagher child.  
With an incompetent, unconscious, drugged-out and alcoholic father, and a mother who accumulates bipolority to boot… Life isn't easy when you are a Gallagher child.

 

With parents like that, you quickly learn to fend for yourself, to save money for future problems, because problems will inevitably arise.  
Between the Gallaghers and the money it has always been a one-way relationship.

In the beginning, all Gallagher children were children like any other, children whose main purpose was to have as much fun as possible during the day, and whose most important question was to choose between jam or peanut butter on their toast .

But the Gallagher children had changed.

After ending up in the street several times after one of their parents ruined them again, Fiona had changed.

She had decided that she would never relive this situation.  
And what was originally a desire to protect her brothers and sister from poverty, had turned into a crusade to find a rich husband.  
Under the influence of some of her friends, she had begun to meet rich men.  
Gradually the criteria other than money disappeared from the qualities she was looking for in a man. And the desire to protect her brothers and her sister disappeared before her own profit, her own success, her own safeguard.

Lip seemed doomed to follow the same path as his older sister.  
He wasn't ready to actually get in a relationship with a woman, but he was willing to entertain the idea eventually to any who crossed his path.

Ian had little adventures, money was a criterion for him, but it didn't count more than the others given the limited time that usually remained with the same man.

The youngest Gallagher children grew up now with the model of big brothers and sister attracted by the money ... So it wasn't uncommon to hear Debbie criticize a boy because his parents weren't rich enough, or to hear Carl insult a little girl because she didn't have enough to buy him a snack at the local café.

 

The notion of money had become so prevalent among the Gallagher’s that such remarks no longer shocked anyone.

 

Fiona divided her time between three men, Steve, Mike and Sean.  
And she was counting on keeping that security as much as she could.

Lip dated Amanda, a girl he met at college, whose father was a wealthy scientist, and Mandy, a young woman he had met at a party.  
Thinking that his relationship with the latter would remain at the adventure stage, he introduced himself as Curtis.

Curtis was the name Ian gave to his one night stands. And after a long discussion on the subject with his brother, it was the first name he had thought of when the brunette asked him what his name was.  
His relationship with Mandy hadn't stopped there. She had managed to stay the next day after their meeting and she had since "shown her usefulness", as Lip said.  
Although Mandy wasn't very rich, she had the advantage of being crazy about him, and accepting to all his requests.  
Indeed she was there every day in the apartment that Ian and Lip shared to do the dishes, do their laundry, tidy the house ... In addition to that she contributed to the daily expenses, while she didn't actually live there.

Ian liked Mandy a lot, he found her funny and clever, and he was sure he would have found her sexy if he had been attracted to women.  
He had tried several times to push her to break up with Lip before he hurt her, but she seemed in love, at least loving enough to stay and ignore all the signs of Lip's infidelity.

Unfortunately what he feared happened. Mandy caught Lip with Amanda.

 

* * *

 

 

Mandy had been in a coma for two days. The doctors couldn't explain why she hadn't woken up yet.  
She had been taken to the hospital for an overdose of medication. But the stomach wash she had undergone didn't seem enough to wake her up.

Mickey had been with her since she had been admitted. His little sister was the most important person of his life, and she was now lying on that hospital bed, unconscious.

Mickey was desperate to do something. He was at work when the cook called him to tell him about Mandy's condition. He had told him about her state and what she had said about Curtis' deception.

For two days Mickey was angry at not being around.  
He had been spending more time at work than at home for many years, and he had often felt like he was missing important moments in Mandy's life.

But she had always encouraged him to work hard, and she knew how important that job was to him.

Their father Terry had once won an old hotel during a card game.  
Mickey, Mandy and their brothers had started to renovate it, and after a while, had begun to make a profit.  
Several times they had almost lost the hotel, mainly because of Terry, but they had finally managed to keep it. And when their father died in prison, this hotel became their only source of income.  
Mickey had discovered a real talent for the business. And what was once a small shabby hotel had turned into a heavenly hotel chain.

Mickey's siblings at first a little frightened by the situation had eventually rallied to help him.  
Today, their family owned a hundred hotels of all types, and earned a very good reputation.  
The days they had to steal to get something on the table were now long in the past. They now had cooks, maids, and gardeners in each of their homes. And they earned enough to stop working and live on their income.

This was what Mickey's brothers had done, they now enjoyed their benefits on the turnover without having to show up every day at work.  
Mickey meanwhile had kept his job, he had enough share in the company to be sure to stay ahead. He could have done like his brother delegating his work, but he already knew he wouldn't have survived more than a week of inactivity.

This work had become all his life. All his life except Mandy ...  
If he had been able to give all his money to wake up his sister, he would have done it. But no one had come to offer him this deal. Nobody had come to see Mandy.  
At least not the person he wanted to see.  
Of course their family had made the trip as soon as they knew, the same was true for Mandy's friends, but Curtis hadn't given any sign of life ...

He hadn't come, didn't send an email, or text, he hadn't called ... Nothing.

His helplessness in this situation annoyed Mickey more and more.  
He closed his eyes for a moment to try to calm down, but his nervousness grew a little more with each beep of the machine to which his sister was attached.

His sister was there between life and death while this Curtis took full advantage of being alive.

Mickey got up, kissed his sister's forehead, warned the nurses of his departure, and that he was always available and left the hospital.

 

He stopped in front of a fairly old building in South Chicago.  
He had once left his sister at this building, a day when the train was down and Mandy wanted to go to Curtis to prepare a dinner.  
That day a young redhead had opened the door and smiled when he saw her.

Mickey had found him very handsome and thought that his sister had good taste in men.  
He had completely reassessed his judgment that evening when his sister had come home crying. She hadn't wanted to give him details, so he had only known that Curtis had wanted to go out to a club, without her, and that he had sent her home.  
Despite this, Mandy hadn't hesitated to return to Curtis' arms as soon as he was called the next morning.

 

Mickey stared at the front door of the building for several minutes when two men came out.  
He recognized one of them as Curtis, the man who had held the door to his sister that day.  
His suspicions about his identity were confirmed by the greeting of his friend.

"- See you next time, Curtis!"

Mickey looked more closely at Curtis's face.  
He was a redhead, with very pale skin and freckles. He seemed a little taller than him and muscular enough to defend himself.

Mickey realized that at no time had he listened to Mandy during her interminable monologues on Curtis.  
He then engaged the "mute" mode in his head and tried to focus on topics more interesting than the idealized description of Curtis.  
He had just recorded the minimum information. And hadn't seen fit to listen to his sister describe him dear and tender in every way.

Seeing Curtis smile returned his stomach. His sister was on a hospital bed and he was there enjoying his life.

He got out of the car and started following Curtis.  
He took advantage of the passage of the latter in a deserted alley to attack from behind.

Certainly it was cowardly, and it wasn't in Mickey's habit to do that, but he knew that the hand-to-body ration, this guy would give him a hard time. While attacking him from behind he had a chance to even the odds.

He didn't want to kill him, it would have been too lenient.  
He wanted to see him suffer as his sister had suffered.

He already knew where he was going to take him and what he was going to do with him. He only had to knock him out cold to be able to take him safely to his destination.

Curtis struggled but Mickey didn't let go.  
Although he now ran a large hotel company, he was still a kid from the south side, someone who knew how to fight.

 

It took him a short time to put Curtis in an unconscious state, swing him over his shoulder and carry him to his car.

A few pedestrians turned in his wake, but his remarks about Curtis' drunkenness sufficed to reassure them.

He put him in the passenger seat of the car. He looked for a few seconds at the young man's lifeless body before starting the engine.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short disclaimer
> 
> This fanfic isn't "Gallavich in the land of Care Bears" ... It can be a bit difficult for some to read
> 
> If you have trouble with some parts, tell me (here, on twitter @lenatoutcourt1 or IG @lenatoutcourt17)  
> I don't promise to change the text, but I may have poorly wrote some part (￣■￣;)
> 
>  
> 
> And if you like it, don't hesitate to tell me (it's always nice to hear) ٩(^ᴗ^)۶

Ian woke up with the feeling of choking. It didn't take him long to remember the events of the day before.  
He had been attacked from behind in an alley, and now he was waking up here in a house he didn't know.

He stood up, determined to leave this room. But unfortunately for him the door wasn’t budging.  
A window at the other end of the room caught his eye. He had no difficulty opening it, but given how high it was, he couldn't run away. From the window he had seen what looked like Lake Michigan.

"- I would not try if I were you. You risk breaking a few bones by jumping, and it will be impossible for you to run away in that condition. "

Ian turned to look at the man who had just spoken. He was standing in the doorway now open.  
He was a little smaller than him, but about as muscular as he was, jet-black hair, milky skin, tattoos on the knuckles and his blue eyes were sublime.

Ian didn't know much about the current situation. He didn't know why he was there. He didn't know where he was precisely ...  
But what he was certain of was that he had never met this man before.  
Despite the situation, he couldn't help but find him attractive.

The expression of anger displayed on the face of his kidnapper brought him back to reality.

"- What am I doing here?  
\- ...  
\- Answer me!  
\- Mandy, does that tell you something?  
\- Mandy? Do you know Mandy? Is she okay? I wanted to call her_  
\- SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH! "Mickey yelled, cutting off Ian's flow of questions.

"- You know very well how she's doing, since you're responsible for her condition. And don't tell me you tried to call her, I know it's wrong, Curtis.  
\- Curtis? I'm not_  
\- I told you to shut up." Said Mickey in a threatening tone before continuing.

"- I know that she is nothing to you... I know very well that you only used her ... Did you like having a little woman at home to serve you? To see her bend over to please you, and to just throw her out when you didn't want her anymore ... How was it? "

Ian didn't know what to say. This guy seemed to mistake him for Lip.  
From the beginning he had learned that Lip had used his false identity with Mandy. He knew it because Lip had continued to lie about his name throughout their relationship.  
Certainly Ian also called himself Curtis sometimes, but it was Lip who had gone out with Mandy. And it seemed like it was Lip that this guy wanted to kidnap.

"- And now that you don't want her anymore, you throw her away, like a used handkerchief?  
\- ...  
\- Because of you she is in a coma! "

Mickey's words echoed in Ian's head.  
He couldn't reach Mandy because he didn't know any of her personal information, not even her number. Certainly they were friends, but she spent so much time at home that he had never thought it necessary to ask her.  
Lip had her number, but he had disappeared with Amanda shortly after the disappearance of Mandy ...

"- She's in a coma?  
\- Don't play this little game with me. Looking like a beaten little dog will not make me forgive you for what you did to my sister." Mickey growled, gripping Ian by the collar and pinning him against the wall.

The shock of knowing that Mandy was in a coma had taken all of Ian's strength away.

"- You made her suffer. And you will regret it.  
\- I'm not going out with Mandy. "

Mickey threw Ian against the ground, straddled him, blocking him with all his weight and gripping his collar again.

 

"- I already knew you were an asshole ... But I didn't imagine this much. So you would rather deny this than admit to the truth? Okay. I told you you were going to pay for what you did to Mandy ... "

Mickey just slammed his fist on the floor right next to Ian's face.

Ian remained motionless for a few moments.

His kidnapper seemed determined to give the person who had hurt Mandy a bad time.  
Ian had no desire to be that person, but he suspected that it would be difficult to make his kidnapper listen to reason.  
The only way out of there would be to name his brother, and that was impossible.  
Certainly lately they weren't as close as before, but Lip remained his brother and he could never betray him, he could never rat him out.

He still had a chance to flee from here, to warn the police and to keep his brother safe at the same time.

Ian didn't try to deny Mickey's accusations and let himself be caught when he dragged him to the ground floor.

"- You used Mandy as a maid, so I'll give you back." He explained as he pushed Ian into the kitchen.

"- I want a meal ready by ten minutes otherwise you'll regret it. And no bullshit, otherwise I wouldn't be so nice. " He announced as he went to rest on the sofa on the other side of the room.

Ian started by opening the fridge and pulling out its contents. He had no desire to cook for this guy, but the consequences of a refusal would surely be terrible.  
The kitchen was small but well equipped.

"- What did I say about the idea of bullshit?  
\- I didn't intend to run away," Ian said.

"- But that's what it looked like ... Anyway you can try, but you will get nowhere. We are surrounded by water, and the shore is too far to swim to the other side. And there is no one on this island except us.  
\- Are we on an island? " Ian asked surprised.

"-That's what I just said. Now cook!" Mickey growled.

Mickey stood there staring at Ian during the entire meal preparation.  
For a moment Ian thought of using the knife he had in his hands against Mickey, but he seemed to be able to defend himself, and attacking him would ultimately be just as dangerous for him as for Mickey.

"- It's finished." Ian announced, putting the omelette in two plates.

Mickey approached the counter, grabbed a fork and tasted the dish.  
He showed an air of disgust that surprised Ian.  
Certainly he wasn't an exceptional cook, but he had no problem making a simple omelette like this.

"- It's disgusting!" Mickey growled.

"- Gayu! Gayu, come here!  
\- I thought we were alone!" Ian wondered.

His surprise was all the greater when Gayu entered the room.

"- Come here, Gayu." Mickey ordered, placing the omelet prepared by Ian at his feet.

Ian took a step back in front of the imposing creature, which began to bark at him.

"- If I were you, I would not move ..." Explained Mickey.

Gayu was a huge gray pit bull who seemed to perfectly obey Mickey. She swallowed the omelet in two licks, making the plate even more immaculate than originally.

"- That's good, good girl." Mickey asserted, stroking Gayu's head before ordering him to return to the basket and retrieve the empty plate and lay it nonchalantly on the worktop.

Without a word he went to the cupboard above the fridge, took out a cooked meal and threw it in the microwave.  
Ian didn't understand what was going on. This man had ordered him to cook, which he had done, and he had preferred to give the food he had prepared to his dog to be satisfied with a frozen dinner?  
Ian was all the more surprised when Mickey allowed him to eat the rest of the omelette. It was good, and he had no difficulty eating it.

Mickey went back to the couch as soon as he finished his meal.

"- Clean up this mess!" He ordered Ian.

Ian obeyed without much complaining. To escape he would have to get rid of this guy and his dog, and neither of them seemed easily manageable.

Ian tried to reassure himself that his absence was bound to be noticed and that one of his brothers and sisters was going to warn the cops.  
Better wait, than try the fight the devil.

 

* * *

 

 

Mickey brought Ian outside when the kitchen was cleaned.  
He took him to the garden, where Mother Nature seemed to have recovered her rights.

He took some gardening tools out of a trunk and dropped them at Ian's feet.

"- You'll clean this garden." He ordered Ian.

"- And don't even try to run away ... Gayu is very fast." He explained, looking at the dog who had followed them outside.

Ian obeyed and started cutting the stray branches and pulling all the weeds in his reach.  
Meanwhile Mickey sat on one of the garden chairs on the terrace.

To see this guy, who had used his sister as a handywoman, struggling with domestic chores was a good sight.

He had been surprised by the dish he had prepared earlier. Contrary to what he had said, he had found the omelette very good. But he didn't want to admit it. Gayu was then the solution he found.  
Of course he regretted having to eat the tasteless dish instead, but the pleasure of making it clear to Curtis that his dish was only good for the dog, was worth it.

 

Ian worked in the garden all day under the watchful eyes of his two supervisors.

He could only stop to eat the ready-made dish as Mickey swung in front of him and as the sun began to set.

Ian spent the night locked in the room where he had woken up. The window that was still open this morning was now kept locked by a padlock, leaving no way for him to escape.

 

Mickey also made him work the next day, charging him to repair the damaged fence, clean the house from top to bottom, and prepare the meals.  
Meals that Mickey always ended up giving to Gayu.

 

Mickey noticed a change at Curtis after a week.  
He seemed to have understood that no one would come to rescue him and he now seemed determined to flee on his own.  
Something he tried to do shortly after, by locking Gayu in the garden shed but she was able to get out and grab him by the leg as he was running away to the coast.

It didn't take long for Mickey to catch him and put him down. Mickey managed to gain the advantage over Ian, although he was visibly stronger, the work he had been doing for several days seemed to have exhausted him.

"- You'll regret it." Said Mickey, punching Ian's face.

The image that Mickey had of Curtis had evolved after their arrival on the island. While he thought he couldn't do anything with his hands, he was more manual than expected. During this week, Mickey had more than once thought of letting him go. But this thought had been chased away each time with the vision of Mandy lying on her hospital bed.

The escape attempt had finally reminded him why he had done that. How this guy had screwed up his sister's life and tried to flee his responsibilities.

To avoid another attempt to escape, Mickey had tied a chain to Ian's ankle. The length of it was sufficient for him to move anywhere in the house, to the front terrace.

 

Mickey stared for a moment at the unconscious young man lying on the bed in front of him.  
He had found him beautiful the first time he had seen him. And now that he saw more closely, he realized how his hair was flamboyant, his milky skin, dotted with freckles, his muscular body ...

"- Fuck!" Mickey cursed .

This guy had destroyed his sister's life, and he was there admiring him.  
It wasn't the first time it happened to him.  
Since the beginning of the week he had even been surprised to think of the sensations he might feel under the hands of this man.

Mickey blamed himself for thinking about it and he hated Curtis even more to inspire him with such thoughts.

 

Mickey sat on the chair in front of the bed and pulled his cell phone out of his pocket to check his emails. He had temporarily delegated some of his work, so his mailbox was full, and he had at this time only the night to answer.

He hadn't thought about when he would have to go back to work. What would he do at that moment? What would do about Curtis?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian was terrified. He wanted to shout to the world that he had never been out with Mandy, that it was his brother who had used the same identity as him. But he didn't do it.
> 
> In all his life, Lip was one of the most important people to him.
> 
> This guy would end up getting tired and let him go ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again thanks to my wonderful friends without whom text would be incomprehensible \ (^. ^) /

When Ian woke up, he noticed at first the headache that seemed to grind his brain, then the chain attached to his ankle.

He tried to clear his foot, but this movement only served to hurt him.

 

His kidnapper was a few feet away from him, asleep on the chair, his phone in his hand.

  


Without thinking, Ian rushed to Mickey and grabbed the phone.

 

Mickey woke quickly, and sent Ian flying on the bed. He jumped on top of him, placing himself so as to immobilize Ian's legs and arms. And put enough pressure on Ian's wrist to let go of the phone.

 

"- That wasn’t very smart! You're going to pay for that, Curtis.

\- I'm not Curtis! I have already told you!

\- I know it." Mickey admitted under the astonished gaze of Ian.

 

"- I know that Curtis is just a name you invented to flirt with women. I know that your name is Ian Gallagher. I saw your license. But here you will remain Curtis to me. You seduced my sister with this name. It is with this name that you used her. So it's with this name that you're going to suffer here. And soon you will hate the day you chose to take this name. " Promised Mickey.

 

Ian was terrified. He wanted to shout to the world that he had never been out with Mandy, that it was his brother who had used the same identity as him. But he didn't do it.

In all his life, Lip was one of the most important people to him.

This guy would end up getting tired and let him go ...

 

Although he had decided to keep the truth to himself, Ian didn't change his attitude. He continued to stare at Mickey's eyes and struggle.

 

"- I'm going to show you that you have to obey me!" Promised Mickey.

 

He stood up and walked to the outside of the house, dragging Ian with him.

Once outside, he pushed the young man to the terrace and called his dog.

 

Night had fallen, and only the light of the house lit up the terrace. With this lighting, Gayu looked even more terrifying. The barking she made when she saw Ian further increased his sense of danger.

 

"- You considered Mandy like a dog, an animal, which you get rid of when you don’t want anymore ...

\- ...

\- Well that's what you are to me. A dog. An ill-mannered dog. And when a dog makes a mistake he's punished ...

\- ...

\- So tonight you're going to stay outside. Because the bad dog doesn't have the right to sleep inside!" Mickey growled.

 

Seconds later, Ian was alone on the terrace. At least if we didn't count the huge dog, ready to jump on him at any time.

 

The night was cool and Ian already felt the cold soaking his clothes.

 

This guy was crazy!

This guy was a crazy bastard!

This guy was a crazy bastard, with beautiful blue eyes ....

 

"- Fuck!" Shouted Ian.

 

How could he think of that now?!?

This guy had just promised him a night in the cold, and he was here thinking of the color of his eyes!

Since the beginning of his stay here, Ian had several times been surprise himself staring at his captor.

When he didn't know he was being watched, his face calmed down and his expression became softer. He frowned and nibbled on his lower lip as soon as he began to think...

Ian was wondering what could be the taste of those lips ...

  


"- Fuck!" Ian cursed again before settling on one of the deck chairs. The night promised to be long ...

  


Despite the cold Ian had finally fallen asleep, curled up under the sharp eye of Gayu.

 

He was pulled out of his sleep when Mickey threw him an apron.

 

"- Get up! I'm hungry!"

 

Ian grabbed the fallen apron and followed Mickey inside the house. Ian appreciated the warmth there.

 

"- Prepare me soup, I'm cold."

 

Ian wondered for a moment if his kid was trying to be funny . He pulled him out of the cold from outside because he wanted something to warm him up when he had spent all that time inside the house?

Ian interrupted his thoughts to prepare food when he caught Mickey's glare.

It was unlikely that this guy knew the very principle of humor.

 

As usual Mickey didn't touch the meal prepared by Ian.

 

"- You've were too slow making the food, and now I'm not hungry." He rasped.

 

"- I feel sleepy. I'm going to bed. I want to find this kitchen impeccably arranged tomorrow morning. And don't try to run away. With Gayu and the chain at your feet, you will not go anywhere. " Announced Mickey climbing the stairs.

 

* * *

 

 

Mickey slept badly that night. Every time he closed his eyes, a vision of Ian was imposed on him.

 

It had been impossible for him to let him sleep outside in the cold. And he hated that.

 

This guy had made his sister suffer so much, he didn't deserve his pity ...

He didn't deserve that Mickey thought of him for even a a second ...

He didn't deserve that Mickey thought of him day and night ...

He didn't deserve it, and yet that was what was happening.

  


Full of rage, Mickey got up quickly and threw his fist into the wall.

 

He hated Curtis for what he had done to his sister, but it felt like he was falling in love with Ian and he hated that idea, and he hated to feel that kind of feeling.

 

* * *

 

The following week was punctuated by the tasks that Mickey assigned to Ian.

He hadn’t tried to flee. The chain and the mastiff who followed him constantly were sufficiently dissuasive to make him want to run away.

 

Ian was surprised when one morning Mickey untied the chain that kept his foot attached.

 

"- There is a fence to repair. And you can't do anything with that. " He explained.

 

Ian followed Mickey and Gayu to their destination.

The fence in question skirted the coast, and made it impossible to getting too close to the cliff.

 

"- The two poles there need to be changed ." Mickey pointed out, pointing at two damaged posts.

 

Two new poles were placed next to the fence.

So Ian went to work under the gaze of Mickey and Gayu both sitting a little further away.

 

The first post posed no problem to Ian. The second might be a bit more difficult to install because it was closer to the cliff. Although he already knew the answer, Ian wanted to ask Mickey for help.

But when he looked up at him, he found him sleeping, leaning against a tree.

 

Ian caught himself watching Mickey's face a little too long.

Despite all the mistreatment he was doing to him, he couldn't help but think of him from time to time ... often thinking about him ... thinking about him all the time.

In his eyes a beautiful blue, his mouth, his hands ... He wondered where these tattoos came from. It wasn't the kind of tattooing that was done for no reason, he wanted to know the story behind these tattoos, the story behind this man.

 

Suddenly Mickey opened his eyes. Ian, afraid to be surprised to see him, took a step back before remembering his proximity to the cliff.

Too late, his foot had slipped. Fortunately for him, he had time to catch the fence and hold on to it.

 

Mickey rushed to him and helped him to the mainland.

A great pain seized Ian when he set foot on the ground.

 

"- I leave you unattended for two seconds and you get hurt yourself!?!"

 

Ian would have wanted to give him a scathing spread, but the pain he was feeling prevented him from controlling himself.

 

"- We need to go and look after your ankle." Announced Mickey.

 

"- Can you walk?"

 

The cries of pain that came out of Ian's mouth when he lay down on the floor was a rather clear answer.

 

"- Don't tell me I'll have to carry you!

\- I'm going to Aaaaah!

\- It is useless! You can't even put your foot on the ground! " Mickey growled and slid one arm under Ian's thighs and lifted him off the ground.

 

Ian gripped his arms around Mickey's shirt to keep from falling, but continued to protest.

 

"- I can walk!

\- No you can't! So don't make it more painful than it already is and shut your mouth. " Mickey ordered as he started to move forward.

 

"- That's not the right direction." Ian remarked when Mickey walked in the opposite direction to the house.

 

"- I know what I'm doing! I told you to shut up! "

 

Ian didn't say a word for the rest of the trip. He couldn't help but watch Mickey's face while he was in his arms.

Besides being handsome, this guy smelled exceedingly good.

 

"- We arrived."

 

When he opened his eyes, Ian was surprised to find himself in front of a big house. This one had nothing to do with the one they had left a few hours ago.

The surroundings of the house were maintained and the garden furniture seemed brand new.

 

Mickey laid Ian on one of the chairs on the terrace before heading back inside the house.

Gayu, who had followed them so far, lay on a basket lying beside the front door.

 

"- Where are we?" Asked ian when Mickey appeared with a first-aid kit.

 

"- Home.

\- Then the other house?

\- It's at my brother's house.

\- So why_

\- Shut your mouth! I have already said too much. You don't need to know more. "

 

Once the bandage was affixed to his wound, Ian let himself be carried to the inside of the house.

 

"- Don't think it's going to stop you from working!" Mickey announced as he sat Ian down on one of the kitchen bar stools.

 

"- It's your ankle that's hurt, not your hands." He explained as he pulled out the ingredients from the fridge.

 

"- So now to work."

 

Ian managed without much trouble preparing to eat. The kitchen was bigger and better equipped than the other house, and it wasn't difficult for him to move from one end to the other, leaning on the countertops.

  


For the first time since his arrival on the island, Mickey denied eating the dish he had prepared. To the chagrin of Gayu, who didn't hesitate to moan.

 

"- Give her one of the cookies from the box next to you." Mickey ordered.

 

Ian obeyed and watched as Gayu caught the biscuit in full flight.

She barked again when she finished swallowing her treat.

 

"- Not even in your dreams! You have gained too much weight lately. Go to the basket! "

 

Gayu headed the order and took off to the direction of her basket, placed next to the sofa.

 

Ian laughed at the scene that had unfolded before his eyes.Gayu and Mickey seemed to have the same grumpy character and it amused Ian a lot.

 

He only stopped laughing when Mickey glared at him.

  



	4. Chapter 4

Ian was laying out the laundry outside, under Gayu's watch.

 

Several days had passed since they arrived in the new house.

Even though he was under Gayu's watchful eye, Mickey seemed to be letting him alone. Astonishly Ian appreciated this bit of trust .

He always wanted to leave this island, but he knew that another attempt to escape would be a very bad idea.

 

He had noticed the wharf attached to the house and the boat there. But he knew that Mickey wasn't stupid enough to leave the key unattended.

It was better to continue to earn the trust of Mickey.

 

Gayu seemed to have softened since their arrival. It had to do with the sweets that Ian gave her at every meal.

Although she was a huge hunk, she seemed to have a very good heart.

 

And Ian was sure, it was the same for his kidnapper.

 

"- Who are you?"

 

Ian turned to face a young woman who looked at him in surprise.

 

She tried to get close to him, but stopped when Gayu barked at her.

 

"- Gayu calm down." Ian ordered, trying to hold the dog by her collar.

 

The noise attracted Mickey, who appeared shortly after on the terrace.

 

"- Kate?!? What are you doing here?

\- Mickey! I've been looking for you for weeks." She explained, throwing herself into Mickey's arms.

 

He quickly pushed her away.

 

"- What are you doing here?

\- I wanted to see you ... I called to your job and they told me you were on vacation ... yet you never take a vacation so I worried ...

\- It wasn't worth worrying. Now that you have seen that I'm fine, go!

\- Why are you talking to me like that?" Kate asked, mincing.

 

Ian watched the scene without understanding what was happening.

The newcomer seemed to know his kidnapper, and she seemed very interested in him. Her tone was seductive and each of her movements seemed to be made to titillate.

This attitude began to annoy Ian. He had no reason to be angry, but to see this woman stuck to Mickey who also was openly annoyed.

 

He felt Gayu pull on her collar. She had stopped barking on Mickey's arrival, but still seemed to decide to attack the newcomer.

Ian finally let go of the dog when Kate put her hand on Mickey's waist.

 

It took only a few seconds for the dog to reach Kate and jump on her.

 

For a moment, he saw laughter in Mickey's eyes.

 

The latter caught up with Gayu and pulled her a little further.

 

"- Gayu do not move!" He ordered before turning back to Kate.

 

"- Kate, you better go away. I'll call you as soon as possible. " Said Mickey, pushing her towards the pier.

  
  
  
  


Ian realized only too late the luck that had come to him.

It was his only chance of escape that had appeared to him since his arrival on this cursed island.

If Kate could have arrived here, she had to have a boat.

 

"- Don't even think about it, go prepare the meal." Mickey ordered threateningly as he grabbed Ian's wrist.

 

The sound of a boat engine was heard.

 

Ian knew that his only chance of leaving this island and escaping Mickey had just disappeared.

But he couldn't help but notice how much faster his heart beat when Mickey caught his wrist.

 

* * *

  
  


Ian hadn't managed to close his eyes all night.

As soon as he tried to fall asleep, Mickey's face appeared.

Ian decided he had to leave before he couldn't think properly anymore.

 

This guy kidnapped him, sequestered him and forced him to work.

Nothing good comes from a man like that, and he has to leave before he starts thinking the opposite.

  
  


He needed to find something, something against Mickey, or something to help him to leave this island.

All rooms of the house was closed, except one. So it was natural that Ian decided to start his investigation with this room.

 

You can't grow up in the south side without learning to pick a lock.

So it is natural that Ian managed to unlock the locked door.

 

The mystery room turns out to be a bedroom.

The bedroom of a young woman by the look of the decor.

 

Ian stopped in front of a picture hanging on the wall to saw Mandy with a big smile.

 

Ian felt his heart pinch. If Mickey was being honest the young woman was on a hospital bed between life and death right now.

 

Another picture hung a little further caught his eye. This time Mandy wasn't alone. She had her arms around Mickey. She was grinning from tooth to tooth, while it was obvious that he didn't want to be in this picture.

 

Ian smiled at the the grumpy air Mickey had in the picture.

 

"- What are you doing here?!?"

 

Ian turned quickly.

Mickey was in the doorway and glared at him.

 

"- I ... I don't ... I didn't want to ...

\- You don't want what? You don't want to enter that room when I banned it? Or did you not want to be surprised in this room? " Asked Mickey in a threatening tone.

 

"- I didn't know it was Mandy's room_

\- I forbid you to pronounce her name!

\- I promise you Mickey_

\- Shut up. I forbid you to pronounce her name, and I forbid you to say mine.”

 

Mickey seemed furious. Ian stepped back as much as possible, but quickly his foot bumped into bed.

 

He fell the full length of the bed when Mickey continued to approach.

 

"- This mouth has no right to pronounce her name!

\- I won’t do it anymore. " Promised Ian scared.

 

Mickey had reached the bed.

He climbed quickly and blocked Ian. He tried to get away, but Mickey's grip was too strong to move.

 

"- This mouth doesn't have the right to pronounce her name. It's with this mouth that you seduced her. It's with this mouth that you have deceived her. It's with that mouth that you made her lose her mind ... "

 

Mickey started to get closer and closer to Ian's face.

Ian felt his heart speed up.

The situation frightened him. However, he couldn't take his eyes off Mickey's lips.

 

"- Mickey, I_

\- I'm going to silence this mouth," Mickey promised before crushing his lips against Ian's.

 

Mickey forced Ian to open his mouth and let his tongue penetrate deep inside him.

The sensation of Mickey's lips on his and his tongue caressing his own made him completely forget the situation that led them to find themselves on this bed. He returned his kiss to Mickey, eager to taste more deeply the man whose body was pressed on his.

Their tongues met again playing sensually against each other.

Ian put his hand on Mickey's neck to draw him closer to him.

 

But he stood up abruptly and walked out of the room without saying a word, leaving Ian gasping on the bed.

 

* * *

  
  
  


Since the episode of the kiss, Ian couldn’t look Mickey in the eyes anymore.

 

And he hadn't changed his attitude and continued to torture him by giving him all the chores he could find.

The only comfort that Ian found in those long days turned out to be Gayu.

The dog seemed much more appreciative since he was responsible for taking care of her. Ian didn't know if the path to a man's heart actually went through his stomach, but for Gayu it did.

  
  


Ian started preparing the meal when Mickey appeared in the kitchen, his eyes dark.

 

"- No need to make food. We are leaving.

\- What ...? How...? I want to say…

\- I have to go somewhere and I know that if I leave you alone here you would take the opportunity to try to escape and escape your responsibilities." Mickey explained as he approached Ian.

 

Ian looked down, afraid to meet Mickey's eyes.

 

"- So you're going to accompany me. But if you try anything, I promise you you'll pay for it. " Mickey announced in a menacing tone, before grabbing Ian by the chin and forcing him to look at him.

 

"- I will always find a way to make you pay if you try anything."

 

Ian nodded.

His heart was pounding.

The threatening tone of Mickey couldn't make him forget the attraction he had for this man.

All Ian hoped was that Mickey would let him go so he could stop staring at his beautiful blue eyes.

 

* * *

  
  


Ian put on the clothes that Mickey brought him to his room.

The latter had radically changed his look, he had shaved and his casual clothes had given way to raw black jeans, a white shirt and a suit jacket.

 

The comparison to Ian only served to highlight how he looked.

After so much time on an island cut off from the world Ian no longer seemed so civilized. Even with these clothes, the beard he wore gave him a sloppy side.

 

"- Come here, I'm going to shave you." Mickey ordered from the bathroom.

 

"- I can do it myself." Ian grumbled.

 

"- Not even in your dreams. I don't leave you with that in your hands, I have no trust in you, " Mickey said as he grabbed his straight razor.

 

"- No way you are touching me with that thing!

\- Don't act like a kid and come here," Mickey ordered.

 

Ian was terrified by the tool.

 

"- No need to use this thing, there are normal razors in the drawer ...

\- Come here before I get angry." growled Mickey.

 

Ian finally obeyed and let Mickey shave him.

Eventually the operation proved less frightening than expected. To have Mickey's face a few inches from his, delighted Ian.

 

He will use this time to get drunk on Mickey's scent.

 

"- It's finished. Rub the foam you have on your ear. " Mickey ordered, throwing a towel at him.

 

Ian tried to put his thoughts in order. He shouldn't be attracted to Mickey, he wasn't allowed. However he couldn't resist this new version of his kidnapper.

 

Ian followed Mickey to the dock , and then to the boat.

They traveled in silence for about twenty minutes before landing on another island, bigger than the one they had left.

 

About twenty men were working on a construction site near the pier.

 

Ian was surprised to see the construction workers stop working at Mickey's passage to greet him.

 

So far the only person he had seen interacting with Mickey was Kate and it hadn't gone well.

Here he seemed to be respected and even appreciated.

 

Seeing people smile his way confused Ian.

He was pulled from his thoughts by a young woman running towards them.

 

"- Mr Milkovich, I'm sorry I had to disturb you during your holiday, but I didn't see how else to do it_

\- Don't worry Marilyne. What’s the problem ... "

 

The young woman was explaining the situation to Mickey, but Ian was no longer listening.

Mickey's last name sounded in his head. Milkovich ... Milkovich ... Mickey Milkovich ...

  
  


This name was famous in Chicago. It represented hope for many people. A family who came from nothing, to become the head of an empire.

 

Ian came out of his trance when he noticed the questioning look on Mickey’s face.

Embarrassed, he looked away.

 

"- I'm going to follow you to fix this problem, Marilyne." Said Mickey without looking away from Ian.

 

"- However, I would need someone to keep an eye on him. He is so clumsy that I can't take my eyes off of him for a second. And I would be extremely annoyed if something were to happen to him.

\- If you want I can ask Ema to take care of him. That’s her." She explained, pointing to a young woman a little further away.

 

"- Perfect." Mickey agreed, smiling maliciously.

 

Although Ian tried not to look at him, his eyes were automatically drawn to him. He felt his heart speed up when he noticed Mickey's expression.

 

"- I really hope I won’t have to complain about this girl ... that would be bad.

\- Don't worry, he will not pose any problem to her. " Marilyne answered without understanding the implied.

 

* * *

  
  


Mickey had left Ian with this Ema.

She seemed pleased with the surprise company.

The excitement she showed even made Mickey want to keep Ian with him. But he knew that with Ian next to him he would have trouble concentrating.

Moreover, with Ema, he wasn't likely to run away.

 

Mickey knew he didn't have any trust in Ian after what he had done to Mandy. But he couldn't help thinking that Ian was going to obey him.

 

Thanks to Ema's supervision, Mickey was able to concentrate a little on his work and solve the technical problems that had accumulated on the site since his departure.

The hotel complex he was to build on the island would help to provide several families with a fixed income.

Although money was an important source of motivation for him, Mickey appreciated the idea of being able to help the people of Chicago. His family had managed to get by with a little help from fate, but not everyone was so lucky.

 

The only thing that bothered Mickey in those cases was when people were asking for more. Some were never satisfied with their fate. No matter how much he helped them, all he could do was complain and ask for more, more and more. Fortunately, most of the people he helped were not that way.

 

Marilyne seemed delighted to have been able to find a solution to all the problems of the yard. She had already listed all the next stages of construction. Mickey knew that with this young woman at the head of the yard, things would be fine .

 

Mickey flinched as he reached the yard again. Ian was still with Ema, but they were joined by a young woman who sat excessively close to Ian.

 

Mickey was furious. To see Ian with a young woman, as he had been with Mandy was turning his heart.

 

To see them laugh together made him want to grab his arm and lock him back in his house.

Their laughter stopped when Mickey and Marilyne approached them.

 

"- Amber! I didn't know you had to come today! " Marilyne wondered.

 

In front of the surprised look of Mickey, she added.

 

"- Amber is the foreman's daughter, she comes from time to time to see her father on the construction site. Jennyfer, this is Mr. Milkovich.

\- Are you the man who find a job for my father?

\- I hired him because he had the skills, that's all." Mickey explained staring at Ian.

 

Once again, he looked away. 

Since the kiss they had exchanged in Mandy's room, he hadn't looked at him once in the eye.

 

For Ian, he didn't seem to have a hard time looking at Amber, smiling at her jokes, or holding the hand she kept placing on his arm.

 

"- Sorry to shorten this discussion, but I have to go. Ian let’s go up! " Mickey ordered.

 

"- It's true, you're still on vacation, and I'm monopolizing your time ...

\- Don't worry Marilyne, you did well. It was necessary to fix these things ... "

 

After saying their goodbyes Mickey walked to the boat closely followed by Ian.

 

They didn't exchange a single word before leaving the island.

Ian seemed impatient to dock and put a little distance between him.

 

Mickey stopped the boat when he was halfway there.

 

The boat was big. So far they had stayed on deck, as there was no need to enter the cabin as of yet.

 

But now that Mickey was heading towards Ian, he seemed to be in a mad desire to run off to the cabin and lock himself up.

 

"- Nothing happened, I promise you ...

\- If nothing happened, then why are you trying to justify yourself before I ask you any questions?" Asked Mickey, obviously mad with rage.

 

Ian stepped back to the door of the cabin that opened.

Mickey continued walking towards him, glaring at him.

 

"- It didn't seem like nothing when she had her hand on your arm ... It didn't seem like nothing when you laughed at her jokes ..."

 

Ian seemed too scared to line up two words.

 

"- You can't help it, can you?

\- I promise you, I didn't do anything ...

\- I don't believe you, like I don't believe you when you say you didn't do anything to Mandy! "

 

Ian had reached the end of the cabin, and felt his foot bang against the edge of the bunk.

 

"- I didn't do anything ... We just talked, that's all ...

\- You can't help it, can you? You can't stop yourself from seducing them ... As soon as a woman approaches you, you have your fun ... "

 

Mickey was only a few steps away from Ian. The latter tried to go back further, but eventually fell on the bed.

Before he could get up, Mickey jumped on him and blocked his arms above his head.

He gripped Ian's wrists with one hand and used the other to lift Ian's chin and force him to look at him.

 

"- You're proud of it aren’t you ...? This body.

\- Mickey, I promise you_

\- Do you like the effect you have on women?

\- Mickey I swear to you_ "

 

Mickey put his free hand on Ian's mouth.

 

"- I don't care about your explanations, I don't believe you... I'll give you a good lesson ..." He affirmed, lowering his head to Ian's neck.

 

A groan was heard as he put his lips in Ian's nape of the neck.

"- You like to use this body to seduce ... Well I'll prove that this body doesn't belong to you anymore. You have nothing left. I'll never let you use it to seduce another woman. " Promised he was playing his tongue on the lobe of Ian’s ear , pulling a groan out of him in passing.

 

He removed his hand to cover Ian's lips with his.

For a moment Ian seemed to resist with all his strength, but as before, he finally let go and kissed Mickey in return.

 

Mickey released his grip and got up quickly.

 

"- It's me who decides what you have the right or not to do. Even your body belongs to me! " He explained as he watched Ian try to catch his breath.

 

"- If I find you flirting with a woman again to use her as you did Mandy, I'll make you pay ..." Promised Mickey before leaving the room.

 

He quickly returned to the bar, switched on the engine and headed for the island.

He knew he had almost gone too far.

He lost his mind as soon as he got too close to Ian. He wanted to take him in his arms and kiss him. He wanted him to belong only to him.

During these moments, he forgot what this guy had done to Mandy. And he hated himself for that ... But he couldn't help it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian didn't know what to think anymore.
> 
> Mickey's behavior would drive him crazy. (๑♡⌓♡๑)

Ian didn't know what to think anymore.

Mickey's behavior would drive him crazy.

 

While on the job site, he had shown a side of him that Ian didn't know. He had seen him smile, and sympathize with many of the workers.

  


As soon as he left them alone Ema had jumped on him to know the details of the relationship he had with Mickey, of which she seemed to be a complete fan.

This craze for his kidnapper really surprised Ian. And his surprise was even greater when Ema showed him the "thank you gallery" in the break room.

 

A wall of the room had been completely covered with photos, drawings and words of thanks. All were directed to Mickey and his family, thanking them for what he had done for their family.

Ema had explained to him that a lot of staff on the job site were unemployed before that. Mr. Milkovich, as she called him, had been the only one to agree to hire them. Even more, he had paid for the professional training for many of them.

In thanks, family members working for him had created this artistic fresco.

 

Ema had told him the beginning of this fresco.

 

"At the beginning there was only one, and then two and three ... When we got to a dozen, Mr. Milkovich asked that they be removed. He said he didn't do that to be thanked ... The next day the drawings reappeared. But instead of a dozen there were twenty. Mr. Milkovich asked again that they be removed ... And the next morning it was about fifty drawings, photos and words of thanks that was hanging ... He asked again to remove them ... This time he looked very angry. The next day, there was nothing posted, nor the day after. But the day after again, the wall was tapped of these works of thanks! Mr. Milkovich has spent the day grumbling, but he has never asked for removal again ... I think he's too scared that there's more after that. "

 

This story had made Ian laugh.

The love that this girl and the employees had towards Mickey was impressive. The man he described was totally different from the man he lived with every day.

On a few occasions Ian thought he saw that man Ema described behind the iron mask Mickey wore when he was with him. But it only lasted a moment ...

 

He had really enjoyed Ema's company. She seemed to know the employees who worked on the island, as well as their families.

She was also a good friend to Amber, a young woman a little older than her, whose father was a foreman.

  


Amber was also very friendly. Although the interest she seemed to bring him, put him a little uncomfortable in her presence.

 

Ian had never had a hard time dismissing women and sharing his homosexuality, but he suspected that Mickey would not like him to share that Mr. Milkovich came here with a young homosexual man out of nowhere ... He had therefore preferred to keep this information to himself .

 

This was certainly not the best method, because Mickey stared at him as soon as he appeared.

 

Ian knew he had done nothing wrong. But Mickey was furious, and he had only one desire, run to him and promise him that nothing had happened.

But again, he knew that this attitude would pose even more problems. Instead he had released his arm from Amber's grip and pulled on his sleeve.

 

He tried as best he could to hide the bracelet Ema had given him.

She had learned from Amber to make woven bracelets, and seemed to offer them to everyone she liked.

Ian was happy to be part included in this category of people.

And given her admiration for Mickey, he wasn't surprised when he learned that she had also made one for him. She had so far not had the courage to offer it to him and asked Ian if he could be the messenger.

He had not been convinced that he could play this role, but he had not wanted to upset the young woman, and had accepted the task she had given him.

 

Amber had then offered to help him attach his bracelet, and Ian had agreed willingly.

  
  
  


Now that he was alone again, locked in the bathroom, he looked at the bracelet he had kept in his pocket.

It was identical to the one on his wrist. He wanted to give it to Mickey because it seemed like a lot to Ema, but he was sure that Mickey would see an attempt at manipulation by him.

 

Ian looked up and observed his reflection in the mirror. He, who usually seemed sure of himself on every occasion, now looked like a frightened little man.

 

Mickey had totally changed his way of acting, and he hated it.

He had never given up before adversity. He had fought to face all the problems he had encountered. He had survived when with his brothers and sisters he had ended up in the street. He had fought to get where he was. And he would fight to escape from here.

  


He quickly came out of the bathroom and headed for the living room, where he found Mickey quietly sitting studying files.

 

The motivation he had felt in him a few minutes before weakend a little before the angry look of Mickey.

 

Ian took a deep breath before putting the bracelet on the coffee table and telling nim

 

"- Ema made this bracelet to thank you for hiring her parents. She was afraid to give it to you, and she asked me to do it. Now that it's done, I'm going back to my room, and I'm not going down unless you promise to take me back to Chicago. Don't count on me to prepare your meals, tidy up this house or repair anything. This situation has lasted too long. "

 

Ian had tried to speak in a firm tone, but he had felt his heart pick up as soon as Mickey had laid eyes on him. He knew he had to leave here as soon as possible. If he stayed, he would end up killing himself or falling in love with his kidnapper.

 

Ian walked quickly to his room and locked the door as best he could. He didn't have the keys to the door, but anyway it probably would not have been useless because Mickey had probably several sets of keys.

 

The silence of the room was quickly broken by the echo of Mickey's footsteps on the stairs.

 

Ian knew that his attitude wasn't mature, that he acted like an angry teenager who decided to lock himself in his room to get what he wanted. He knew it, but it was the only plan he could think of. As soon as he was close to Mickey he couldn't think properly, here at least he was pretty much safe.

 

"- I'll give you five seconds to get out of this room or you'll regret Curtis." Said Mickey.

 

The surely illusory protection of the door procured Ian a sense of security enough to raise the tone in turn.

 

"- I already told you I wasn't Curtis! My name is Ian! And as long as you don't bring me back to Chicago I'll stay in this room!

\- I warn you ... If you don't get out here now you will regret it bitterly. "

 

Mickey's tone gave Ian some goose bumps. He knew that if this door wasn't there to separate them, he would have already lost to his kidnapper.

 

After a few minutes of silence Ian heard Mickey move away.

He knew that Mickey would not give up that easily and would certainly make him regret his audacity.

 

Mickey's steps were heard again shortly after. Mechanical noises manipulating a lock that is locked were heard.

 

Mickey had just locked his door, taking advantage of the situation.

 

"- Did you want to stay in this room? Well, you'll stay there. Until you beg me to let you out and you obey!

\- NEVER!

\- That's what we'll see." Mickey announced before leaving.

 

* * *

  


It had been almost two days since Ian was locked in the room. Having access to the adjoining bathroom he had no problem finding something to drink, but hunger began to tug him.

 

Mickey was more than once tempted to force the dam that he had installed behind the door and force him out of that room, but so far he had managed to prevent it.

He knew that if he did that he would definitely lose all authority over Ian. He had no good reason to force him out. He had brought him here to make him suffer, and knowing him locked up without food should have made him happy. However this was absolutely not the case and in no way did Ian have to learn it.

 

At the end of the day he couldn't stand it. He had to get Ian out of the room.

He unlocked the door and realized that no furniture was blocking the door.

 

Ian was curled up on the bed. He barely raised his head when Mickey walk in the door.

 

"- Fuck! Do you see what you are doing to yourself?

\- Go away ! I don't need you. I want to go home.

\- Don't count on it!" Mickey waved before taking Ian in his arms and heading for the kitchen.

 

"- Mickey! Let go of me! I want_

\- Shut up! I'm telling you that you're going to eat, so you're going to eat. " Mickey cut him off.

 

He went to the fridge and inspected the contents.

 

"- That should be okay." Mickey said grabbing a yogurt drink.

 

"- Drink that.

\- No.

\- Drink that!

\- No, you can't force me. I'm not at your command!

\- If you don't drink it right now you'll regret it ... "

 

Ian still refused to eat.

 

"- I swear I'll make you swallow one way or another." Mickey promised, carrying the bottle to his lips.

 

He put his lips to Ian's. It was harder for him to kiss Ian without letting go of the yoghurt he had in his mouth, but it was the easiest way to force Ian to open his mouth. Which he did quickly, trying to make his mouth to Mickey’s.

Despite the situation, Mickey couldn't help feeling a warmth grow in him when his tongue met Ian's in a mixture of yoghurt and saliva.

 

He removed his lips from Ian's. A little yogurt ran from the edges of his mouth.

Mickey felt his excitement grow when Ian wiped his lips with the back of his hand.

He loved the defiant look that Ian displayed.

 

"- Still not decided to drink?"

 

In front of Ian's silence, Mickey repeated his maneuver, forcing Ian to swallow all the yoghurt in his mouth.

 

Mickey knew his strategy was risky. Every time he put his lips on that of Ian he had more and more difficulty in breaking their kisses.

  


His plan finally turned against him when Ian slid his hand over the back of his neck and pulled him to him.

Mickey felt his heart racing as his body pressed against Ian's.

 

Mickey released the yoghurt bottle, which splashed on the floor , and smashed his body against Ian's.

He felt Ian's swelling as he slid his hands down his back to press him against him.

 

Mickey guided Ian to the couch, and forced him to sit down.

 

He slid his pants off before climbing on top of Ian's thighs intentionally sliding his erection to Ian's belly.

 

Ian let out a groan of pleasure when Mickey put his lips on his neck.

 

Mickey left Ian's neck to look at his eyes.

He grabbed his hands. He slid one on his ass , while he guided the other to his mouth.

 

Mickey felt Ian shudder as his fingers met his tongue.

He took pleasure in sucking separately each of them, slowly sliding his tongue on every inch of skin.

Feeling Ian's hand pressed against his backside and his dick harden against him, made him want to prolong the pleasure indefinitely.

He took each of Ian's fingers again in his mouth before extracting them with a delicious sucking sound.

 

Without leaving Ian's eyes, he guided his hand under the elastic of his boxers. Once he reached his entrance, he pushed one of Ian's fingers inside. He rolled his hips to push Ian's finger a little further.

 

Ian's gaze changed when he heard Mickey's moan.

Ian pressed Mickey against him, and pushed his finger even deeper inside Mickey, tearing a moan of pleasure from him in the process.

 

He went back and forth deeply inside Mickey's until he found what he was looking for.

He pressed his lips to Mickey's, removed his finger to penetrate directly back to his prostate.

 

Mickey moaned as he felt Ian's fingers reach his prostate.

He grabbed his arms around Ian's neck and pushed his tongue deeper into his mouth.

 

He wanted Ian, he wanted to feel Ian's dick inside him.

 

"- I want you ..." Ian whispered in Mickey's mouth, attacking Mickey's prostate again.

  


These words made Mickey tremble.

He became aware of the situation he was in.

The events had completely escaped him.

 

"- Not even in your dream Curtis!" Groaned a stern looking Mickey.

 

"- I don't care what you want! It's me who decides what you have the right to have ... And believe me, you'll never have this! " He promised, breaking free of Ian's grip.

 

Ian wanted to stop him, but those few days without eating seemed to have a little effect on his strength.

 

Mickey heard him begging as he left the room.

 

Not having the strength to go further, he leaned against the wall.

His legs didn't seem to want to carry him anymore and his breathing was heavy and fast.

 

Mickey was angry at his own stupidity. He had let his attraction to Ian obscure reason.

 

His legs finally let go when he heard Ian say his name again .

 

His voice was hoarse and his breath jerked.

 

Mickey saw rubbing noises, Ian moaned louder and louder, letting his name slip away from his lips.

 

Mickey felt his cock harden a little more each time Ian murmured his first name.

 

He rolled his head back, closed his eyes and slid his hand under the elastic of his underpants.

He grabbed his cock, and began to caress, slowly, then faster and faster.

He was close, so close ...

 

He heard Ian moan louder and louder.

He was dying to join him and impale himself on his cock.

He felt his whole body begin to shake, and he came in his hand and against the fabric in his pants when he heard Ian come in the room next door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you on Sunday for the penultimate chapter ...
> 
> Leave kudos and comments if you enjoy this story (*^_^*)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morality and logic would have wanted him to hate Mickey, but the reality was different, and he hated himself for feeling that kind of feeling for Mickey despite all the atrocities he'd done.
> 
> Ian couldn't imagine staying on this island of misfortune. Staying close to Mickey after that was impossible for him.  
> He knew that if he stayed, his feelings would eventually kill him.  
> He had to leave, one way or another ...

Ian had spent the rest of the day on the terrace.  
He had agreed to eat the dish that Mickey had thrown on the table in front of him, only to avoid contradicting it and limiting their interaction as much as possible.

Whenever he let his thoughts wander, he saw the expression of disgust on Mickey's face when he told him that he wanted to penetrate him.  
He heard Mickey's words over and over and felt his heart tighten a little more each time.

He hated to say those words.  
He hated to beg Mickey to come back.  
He hated to cum thinking of him.

Morality and logic would have wanted him to hate Mickey, but the reality was different, and he hated himself for feeling that kind of feeling for Mickey despite all the atrocities he'd done.

Ian couldn't imagine staying on this island of misfortune. Staying close to Mickey after that was impossible for him.  
He knew that if he stayed, his feelings would eventually kill him.  
He had to leave, one way or another ...

 

Ian inspected the surroundings. Mickey was upstairs working on a folder. Only Gayu kept an eye on him.  
Since arriving on the island, Ian had come to know the dog. And he realized that beneath her menacing looks, she was usually as soft as a lamb.

Without making any noise, he got up and headed for the pier.  
Ian knew that Mickey was keeping the key of the boat in a safe place. But during their visit to the site, he noticed that a large relief buoy was attached to the bridge.

The coast was too far to swim, but with a buoy, the crossing seemed feasible and less dangerous than staying here.

Gayu continued to follow him to the boat without barking.  
Ian got on board, untied the buoy and threw it into the water.  
He knew he wasn't in great shape. The fact of being deprived of food for several days had really tired him. But he also knew that such an opportunity would not come again soon.

Mickey had left him without any real supervision because of his condition. If he waited to get better, Mickey again confirmed a mountain of tasks to perform, depriving him of his freedom of movement.

Ian looked at the house one last time.  
He didn't know what would happen once he was on the other side. He didn't know if he would ever see Mandy again, or if he would see Mickey again ...

 

"- Fuck!" Ian swore realizing that he was still thinking about Mickey despite his situation.

Forcing himself, he jumped into the water. He clung to the buoy as best he could and began to swim towards the shore.

Gayu seemed distraught. She had advanced to the edge of the dock and began to bark.

Ian didn't try to silence the dog, and continued in the direction of the coast.

All at once the barking stopped.  
Gayu had jumped into the water and was trying to stay on the surface.

He continued swimming, but was alerted by Gayu's cries of distress. A rope seemed to have wrapped around one of its legs, preventing it from swimming properly.  
Without thinking, Ian rushed to the dog.

He managed to undo the knot that had formed around Gayu's leg, and to carry her on the boat.  
Ian saw a deep cut in the back paw. The strength she had set to free herself from her obstruction had tightened the rope and started to break her paw.

"- MICKEY! MICKEY! " Ian shouted in despair.

He knew he couldn't do anything to help Gayu. She had to be taken to the vet and as soon as possible.

Mickey finally arrived, he was out of breath and stared at Ian and Gayu with a terrified look.

"- She wanted to follow me and she ... She ... You have to take her to the vet. Please Mickey! She has to go to the vet ... I don't want her ... that she ...  
\- Fuck! I came back."

Mickey headed for the house at full speed.

His absence seemed to last an eternity. He didn't know what to do to help Gayu, and that terrified him.

Mickey reappeared and jumped on the boat, he untied all the ropes holding the boat to the dock and snapped the engines while Ian had Gayu in his arms.

 

He quickly made his way towards the coast.  
Fortunately for them, Mickey knew a vet who lived next door.

 

The wound proved less significant than they had thought. The vet promised them that Gayu would recover quickly, but she still preferred to keep her at the clinic for the rest of the day.

Ian was relieved to hear that Gayu would get better.   
The counter-shock of all this agitation was then felt, making Ian lose all his strength.

The vet just caught him, but wondered at the grimace of pain when she grabbed his arm.

An imposing scratch mark covered his arm.

"- When did you do that?" Asked the vet.

Ian seemed to discover the wound at the same time as the vet.

"- I ... I don't know.  
\- Judging by the shape of the notch, it's certainly Gayu who did it to you. The dogs' claws are sharper than we think.  
\- But I didn't feel anything," Ian wondered.

The vet made him sit down and began to look after him.

"- It often happens that you don't feel the pain of an injury when you have a lot of adrenaline. And that must have been the case for you when you wanted to save Gayu. Your brain in a certain way, put all the functions that it considered useless in pause, so as to allow you to save this dog. "

 

Ian was so obsessed with Gayu's health that he didn't notice Mickey staring at him.

 

They left Gayu at the veterinary office and set off again on the boat.  
Ian walked that distance staring at the ground , too scared to meet Mickey's gaze.  
He knew that after this attempt to escape and Gayu's injury, Mickey was going to be furious. He knew he would try to punish him. But it wasn't the punishment that Ian feared the most, but to see hatred in Mickey's eyes.  
He stepped back into the cabin as soon as he stepped on the boat, and was relieved to hear the engines start up without his having to get back on deck.  
He knew he couldn't avoid Mickey indefinitely, but he wanted to roll back that deadline as much as possible.

Ian had sat on the bunk and had raised his legs to surround them with his arms.

He jumped when the engines stopped.

To get Gayu to the vet they managed to reach the shore in 10 minutes, but at normal speed the crossing must take at least 20 minutes. They should therefore be only half way.

The echo of Mickey's footsteps echoed through the cabin.  
Ian shivered. He had hoped to be able to push this moment to the maximum.  
But he was going to have Mickey's anger on that boat when he had no way out.

 

Mickey appeared on the doorstep.  
Ian couldn't discern his expression, but he was sure, Mickey was furious with him . He had tried to flee and he had injured Gayu. Mickey had to be furious.  
Ian preferred to break the silence hoping that his supplications would appease Mickey's anger and contempt for him.

"- Sorry. Sorry. Sorry Mickey. I didn't want to ... I didn't want to hurt Gayu. I didn't think she was going to follow me. I didn't think she could be in danger. I promise you ... I don't ... I ...  
\- You tried to run away," Mickey growled.

"- I will not do it anymore. Never again. I promise you. " Ian said, staring at Mickey.

"- I promise you, I will not run away, I'll do what you tell me to do," Ian promised in a supportive tone.

"- I can't imagine what would have happened if you had not come ... if you had not taken her to the vet ..." Ian confided, looking away.

"- Why?  
-...  
\- Why did you save her?!?  
-...  
\- Why!?! " Growled Mickey.

Ian had trouble understanding Mickey's questions. He seemed angry because Ian had tried to help Gayu.

"- Why?  
\- I didn't want to hurt her. I didn't want her to be hurt because of me." Said Ian.

Mickey moved a little closer to the bench, letting the cabin light light up his face.  
Contrary to what he had thought, Ian didn't discern hatred or scorn.

 

Ian felt his hair rise on his arms.

 

"- You tried to run away and Gayu was hurt trying to follow you." Mickey said reproachfully.

"- She almost got very badly hurt, or even worse.  
-...  
\- But you turned around and you helped her, to the point of hurting you." Mickey pointed out, staring at Ian's arm.

Ian was lost. He had prepared for Mickey's anger, but seeing him so close to him staring at him so ardently terrified him even more.

"- Mickey_"

Ian was cut by the lips that Mickey put on his.  
He slid on the bench, letting Mickey's body crush his.

Mickey's kiss was sweet and sensual.  
Feeling Mickey's body pressed against his, and his tongue dancing in his mouth, gave birth to an irresistible desire. The desire to have more. To feel more.

 

Ian stopped short before putting his hands on Mickey's back. He was afraid to break the magic of the moment by asking too much.

"- I want your hands on me." Mickey whispered against Ian's mouth.

Without waiting any longer, Ian ran his hands over Mickey's back, pushing their two bodies one against the other.  
Ian felt Mickey harden against him.  
He lowered one of his hands to Mickey's waist, but stopped short. Mickey had asked him to put his hands on him, but would he run away if he acted so quickly?

Ian felt one of Mickey's hands land on his and push him under Mickey's belt.  
Ian welcomed the silent confirmation from Mickey with joy.  
He plunged his hand under the belt and under the elastic of his boxers to reach the his supple cheeks  
It was difficult for him to move with the pressure of the clothes.

"- Take off your pants." whispered Ian to Mickey's ear after leaving Mickey's lips.

Mickey obeyed quickly, dragging his pants and boxers to the ground under Ian's fascinated gaze.

The vision of Mickey taking off his clothes was torture. He had to concentrate not to come in his briefs in front of this vision.

He took advantage of this brief moment when their two bodies were not tackled against each other to get rid of his clothes.

Mickey swore when he saw Ian's cock proudly erect.

"- Fuck! How do you fit something like that into your pants? "

Ian smiled before explaining.

"- It's your fault if it's like this ... I can't keep calm when you're next to me. You can't imagine the effect you're having on me ... " Ian confessed, looking at Mickey's eyes tenderly.

Mickey straddled Ian, and rolled his hips to rub his butt against Ians hard cock.

"- Do you mean ... when do I do that?"

To answer Ian only managed to groan with pleasure and pressed his hands on Mickey’s ass drawing him against him.

"- God, I want you ..." Ian admitted before plating his lips into Mickey's neck.

He played his tongue along his neck and stopped when he felt Mickey quiver.  
Ian enjoyed licking, sucking and nicking Mickey's neck.

He slid one of his hands to Mickey's hard cock and started fondling him without leaving his neck.

Mickey gripped Ian's shoulders, pushing his nails into his skin.

"- I want you ... I want to be in you ... please ..." Ian begged against Mickey's neck.

As a response Mickey grabbed Ian's hand to caress him and brought it to his mouth. He took Ian's fingers in his mouth and coated them with his tongue.

Ian watched as Mickey sucked his fingers inside him one by one.  
Feeling his tongue and lips pressed against his fingers made him tremble.

"- Mickey ... I won’t make it much it longer ..."

Ian's impatience forced a smile on Mickey's lips. He released Ian's fingers and guided his hand to his entrance.

Mickey arched against Ian to allow him to reach more easily.  
Ian quickly inserted a finger inside Mickey and flinched when he felt so hot and tight around him.

"- Fuck! You are so good!  
\- More ... please Ian ... more ... "

Ian quickly inserted a second finger inside Mickey's. He took pleasure in torturing him from the inside, gradually spreading his fingers to expand Mickey.

Mickey shivered with pleasure as Ian buried his fingers directly on his prostate.

"- I'm not going to last ... Ian ...  
\- Tell me what you want." Ian ordered.

"- Y ... Y ... You.  
\- What do you want?  
\- You. I want you! In me! " Moaned Mickey.

Ian removed his fingers, but to Mickey's chagrin, it was only to add a third.

"- Please..." Mickey begged.

"-What’s my name." Ian ordered, playing his fingers inside Mickey.

"- Curt_  
\- No! My real name. " Ian ordered, crushing his fingers on Mickey's prostate.

"- What do you want?  
\- You Ian, I want you.  
\- Say it again!  
\- Ian. I want you. "

Ian crushed his lips to Mickey's, his brain as short-circuited. Only his name and Ian's moans echoed in his ears, nothing else mattered.

Without removing his fingers, he grabbed hold of Mickey's waist and swung him over the bed.  
This change of position tore a groan from Mickey.

"- Mickey, please tell me you have a condom ...  
\- Not here ... " confessed Mickey breathlessly.

"- I will not be able to stop ...  
\- I'm clean ... "Announced Mickey.

A smile appeared on Ian's face.

"- Me too and I must admit that I have never been so happy to hear those words." said Ian.

He pulled his fingers out of Mickey, grabbed his hardened cock and pressed himself against Mickey's entrance.

He gently pushed his dick inside of Mickey.  
If he didn't control himself he could act too quickly and lose control of the situation.  
Mickey grabbed the sheets from the bunk and squeezed them so hard that his joints whitened.

"- Fuck! You're so big ... " Mickey moaned.

"- More ... please ... more ..  
\- Say it!  
\- Ian, please. I want more."

Ian couldn't take it any longer, Mickey's moans and supplications destroying all that was left of self-control.

He sank down, as deeply as possible into Mickey. Every movement back and forth gave him beautiful sensations of pleasure.

"- You're too good Mickey ..." Ian said pounding Mickey.

"- Fuck, right here ... don't stop ...  
\- Never," Ian promised, continuing to attack Mickey's prostate.

"- Ian ... I’m going to cum..."

Mickey grabbed Ian's shoulders and smashed his lips on Ian's before cumming against his chest. Ian followed shortly thereafter.

They both crashed to the bed, exhausted. Their chests moving at the fast pace of their breaths.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey had to check something important and was terrified.  
> If he was right, Ian wasn't the Curtis who had hurt his sister so much, and he had tortured him for nothing.  
> And if he was wrong, he had slept with the man who had sent his sister to that hospital bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter of the first part of this fanfiction.  
> I hope you'll like it.

Ian had finally fallen asleep with his arms around Mickey. Recent events seemed to have got the better of him.

Mickey pulled away from Ian's embrace without waking him up. His mind was too confused to think properly.

Those moments spent with Ian had changed his way of seeing him. He could hardly imagine him manipulating Mandy.  
Since arriving on the island he had been constantly trying to convince himself that Ian was the egocentric manipulator who had hurt Mandy so much. On arriving on this island he was convinced that he deserved the fate he had reserved for him, but in the course of time he had discovered a strong, intelligent, attentive man ... He had tried to hide his feelings for him, but he couldn't perceive of Ian any trace of the man he had wanted to kidnap.

He wasn't sure of anything.

He regained the bar and started the engines.  
He had to check something important and was terrified.  
If he was right, Ian wasn't the Curtis who had hurt his sister so much, and he had tortured him for nothing.  
And if he was wrong, he had slept with the man who had sent his sister to that hospital bed.

 

Arriving on the island he cut the engines and went quickly to the house, leaving Ian in the arms of Morpheus.

Arriving in his room he pulled the curtain of his closet and pushed the few clothes that blocked access to the trunk.  
When he arrived he locked up Ian's personal belongings in this chest.  
He took out his phone.

He turned it on and was reassured that no unlock code was required.  
He went through the contact list, but didn't find Mandy's number there.

Seeking to fully confirm his suspicions, he went to Mandy's room.  
He found his sister's phone there. He lit it and unlocked it. Fortunately for him, Mandy was a predictable person and used the same codes for everything.

He went through the list of contacts and felt his heart squeeze when he saw Curtis name.

He made the call.  
The ringing tones sounded in his ears and Ian's phone remained totally inactive.

Mickey felt his heart stop when his correspondent picked up.

"- Mandy? It's been a long time since I heard from you! I didn't think you'd call me after your last jealousy scene ... "

Mickey didn't know what to say. His world was crumbling again.

"- Hey! You there?  
-...  
\- If you have nothing to say, then don’t call me!  
-...  
-You're really a child with your little games... grow up! " Curtis cursed before hanging up.

 

* * *

 

 

When he woke up, Ian had started looking for Mickey, but he had only found an empty, cold bed.

Night had fallen and the boat seemed totally empty.

Ian headed for the house.  
His apprehension grew stronger as he got closer.  
He had no idea how Mickey would react. He hoped that what had happened between them had changed his way of seeing him, he hoped that he could make him listen to reason ... so far it was hard to imagine leaving this island, and especially leaving Mickey. Despite everything he had suffered, he couldn't hate him.

 

The house was as empty as the boat.  
The situation began to worry Ian. Mickey wasn't anywhere to be found .

Ian thought of the second house on the island. Mickey could have been there, but Ian had made the trip between the two houses only once. And with the dark night, it was almost impossible for him to find his way.

He decided to stand on the terrace to wait for Mickey to return.

 

The wait was long enough for him to quickly fall back into a deep sleep.

 

He was awakened by the sunrise. He noticed the blanket Mickey had put on him, and the light coming from the bedroom upstairs.

Without thinking, Ian got up and ran upstairs.  
Mickey was sorting some papers on his desk.

"- Mickey! I looked for you everywhere.  
\- ...  
\- Mickey!  
\- What?  
\- Where were you?" Ian asked, obviously worried.

"- I had things to do. Go change.  
\- Why?  
\- We're going to get Gayu. You can't go to the vet like that." He said.

 

Without protest Ian went to his room and grabbed some clothes. He ran in the shower to remove the bloodstains from his wound the night before and the evidence of his relationship with Mickey.  
The contact of hot water on his bruised skin tore a small scream of pain.  
After yesterday, all his muscles were sore.

 

When he came out of the shower, he noticed the tracks left by Mickey's fingernails on his shoulders.  
Without them, he might have thought he had dreamed the scene. Mickey had not changed his behavior towards him, or rather he was visibly even more withdrawn. Talking to him only to give him orders.

 

He found Mickey on the terrace, and followed him silently to the boat.  
They didn't exchange a word of the whole crossing.

Once on the ground, he was surprised to see Mickey heading for the marina car park.

"- Aren't we going to get Gayu?  
\- It will be easier with a car to transport her. "

The veterinary office was only a few hundred meters from the dock, but Ian preferred not to annoy Mickey.  
He followed him to a visibly new car parked a few meters away.

Ian's misunderstanding grew when Mickey took the wrong direction.

"- It was on the other side that we had to turn.  
\- ...  
\- Mickey? It's not the right way. "

Mickey remained stony, staring at the road.

"- Mickey! Where are we going?  
\- ...  
\- Mickey? Please tell me where we're going ... If it's because of yesterday, I'm sorry ... I will not do it again I promise you ... I will not try to run away, and I will not try again.... With you ... " Ian couldn't find his words.

He could promise Mickey that he would not try to run away, but he couldn't promise him that he would be indifferent to his presence.

Mickey's silence terrorized him. He doesn't know what to think of their relationship. He had thought that after the episode of the day before something had changed between them, but Mickey seemed to think the opposite.

Ian was definitely lost when he recognized the buildings he was driving along.  
They were in his neighborhood, a few blocks from his apartment.

"- Mickey what are we doing here?"

The information was blending incoherently in Ian's head.  
Unless he released him, Mickey had no reason to take him here. And given his behavior, there was no chance he had the slightest desire to release him.  
Unless…  
Unless he finally understood that he was wrong, and that he had not taken the right person.

Panicking, he grabbed the steering wheel. Luckily Mickey managed to straighten the vehicle before he hit the trotory.

"- Fuck! Ian.  
\- You can't! You can't hurt him after what you did to me. You don't have the right." Ian shouted.

 

Mickey parked hastily on the first free spot.

"- You figured it out, didn't you?" Ian asked.

In front of Mickey's silence he raised his voice.

"- You finally figured it out, is that it? You figured out that I wasn't him. "

Mickey still didn't answer, but his expression changed enough for Ian to interpret it as an answer.

"- You don't have the right to hurt him. You don't have the right after what you did to me. You owe me that!  
\- I won't touch him. "Promised Mickey.

His eyes were still fixed straight ahead. He avoided watching Ian as much as he could.

"- You won’t touch him?  
\- No.  
\- But you understand_  
\- Yes.  
\- Then why are we here?  
\- I’m taking you home.  
\- What? "

Ian had dreamed of hearing these words for weeks, so at that moment he had only one desire, return to the island with Mickey.

"- Why?  
\- This story has nothing to do with you." Said Mickey, restarting the car.

"- You don't have the right to do that!"

Ian had just put his hand on Mickey's, forbidding him to turn the key.

"- After all that, you don't have the right.  
\- ...  
\- Mickey! Speak to me." screamed Ian.

"- I'm sorry, I never should have involved you in this. I know you will never forgive me. And I know nothing will erase what I did ...  
\- Mickey_  
\- There is a check in the glove box, it doesn't excuse what I did but it will help you live for a while. There are also the papers for the car.  
\- What are you talking about?  
\- I promise you will not see me again. " Mickey stated before trying to get out of the car.

Ian grabbed his arm, forcing him to stay in the cockpit.

"- What are you talking about? How can we not see each other anymore?  
\- ...  
\- MICKEY!  
\- I'm going to have Mandy transferred to New York. I have several hotel projects there. That way there will be no risk of crossing each other_  
\- What are you talking about! You can't do_ "

Ian stopped in the middle of his sentence. He wanted to scream at him that he wasn't allowed to leave, that he didn't have the right to leave him like that. But he couldn't so openly admit his feelings towards Mickey, while Mickey seemed to have no difficulty leaving.

"- You're not allowed to leave with Mandy. I have the right to see her. She's my friend and I want to see her. " Said Ian desperately.

"- She's in a coma, she can't_  
\- It's not up to you." Ian cut him off.

"- I want to see her. I have the right to see her. So you'll take me to see her.  
\- ...  
\- MICKEY!  
\- Okay! I'll take you to see her.  
\- And your not leaving I want to go see her when I want! "

 

Mickey looked torn.

"- Mickey! Promise me that you will not leave!  
-...  
\- Promise me! " Ian ordered.

"- Promised."

 

* * *

 

 

Mickey finally agreed to take Ian to the hospital.

Ian almost fainted when he sees Mandy unconscious on the bed.  
Seeing his friend asleep on this hospital bed, broke his heart. He loved Mandy. he loved to see her smile, chat with her, hear her laugh.  
He adored his friend, and she was here between life and death.

 

Tears rose in his eyes and he it killed him to not run to take refuge in Mickey's arms.  
He spent the next hours sitting next to Mandy telling her everything he was going through.

He was cut only by the arrival of a nurse who told him that the visiting hours were over.

Ian looked around for Mickey, but he was gone.

When he left the hospital he noticed that the car was still parked in its place.  
Before leaving, Mickey had slipped the keys into the pocket of his jacket.

As Mickey had told him, he found his wallet, his phone, the paper of the vehicle and a check in the glove box.

He was now free again, with enough money to stop working for a while, but his heart sank.  
He didn't want that car, he didn't want that money, he didn't want that freedom.  
He wanted Mickey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second part is already written... I'll published it soon.


End file.
